


in a corner at 636

by starbrightlovers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbrightlovers/pseuds/starbrightlovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ray is an oblivious idiot who doesn’t want to leave the old office</p>
            </blockquote>





	in a corner at 636

"Has anyone seen Ray?" Geoff yelled over the noise of moving trucks. "he needs to get his ass out here and help."

"Haven’t seen him," Michael shrugged

"I’ll find him!" Gavin shouted, sprinting into the building, boxes cradled in his arms and all.

"Ray!" he screeched. There was no response, or if there had been, he’d been too busy blundering around to hear it. The door to the old achievement hunter offices creaked open the tiniest bit, like maybe someone had opened it and was peering out.

Gavin crept up to it and squinted through the crack to see Ray curled up in the corner, head tucked between his knees. He balanced the box he’d been holding on his knee and slowly pulled the door open.

"You okay?" he asked softly. Ray shrugged and barely lifted his head to look at the other boy.

"I’m sure I will be."

Gavin frowned. He dropped the box, kicked it against the opposite wall and plopped down next to Ray.

"What’s up?"

There were a few moments of silence in which Ray opened and closed his mouth a few times in his struggle to form a response that wasn’t a complete mess.

"We’ve just spent so much _time_ here; important things happened here, Gav. Michael and Lindsay fucking fell in love here and somehow this place doesn’t matter at all to them and I don’t understand why everyone is so fucking quick to leave.” He punctuated his speech with a sniffle.

"Aw, Ray," Gavin said sympathetically. "Nobody wants to leave, I promise. This place is important to each and every one of us."

"I know, but-"

"No buts," Gavin responded sternly. "It’s unimportant why it’s important, it just is."

"You don’t understand. I thought maybe-" Ray cut himself off and shook his head.

"Maybe what?"

The darker-haired boy took a deep breath before answering. “It wasn’t- um, it wasn’t just Lindsay and Michael.”

Again silence overtook the room, but this time it was horribly uncomfortable and Ray was becoming nauseated.

"Oh," Gavin finally said, his voice barely above a whisper. He laughed quietly, and now Ray wanted to cry along with his increasing need to vomit.

"You should’ve said something sooner, ya pleb!"

"I- what?"

"I’ve liked you for ages, you moron!"

"You- you did? Or, you have?" His nausea was decreasing, but confusion levels were rising rapidly.

"I’ve been dropping hints on you since Deathcraft, Ray," Gavin grinned.

"I suck at hints! Were you actually there when we filmed the 100th?"

Gavin just smiled fondly and scooted closer to Ray.

"You got lost in the cactus," he agreed. "I would have told you it was adorable if you’d listened."

"Stop making me feel dumb and kiss me, idiot."

Gavin laughed and quickly pressed his lips to Ray’s before leaping to his feet.

"Come on," he said, reaching a hand out to the other boy. "Everyone probably thinks we’re banging by now."

Ray laughed and took the offered hand. “I think I’m okay now,” he told Gavin quietly.

"Good, ‘cos you’d have been left behind if you hid in the corner any longer," he teased.

Ray stuck out his tongue and squeezed the other’s hand just a little bit tighter as the left the room, cardboard box of games in tow. 


End file.
